WTF ? Just A Future
by Eikaow
Summary: " Je voulais passer le reste de ma vie, nu, contre le corps de Yamamoto. " / Suite de WTF, Just Bad Luck.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** WTF ? Just A Future

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** UA, romance

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Akira Amano-Sensei, histoire, mise en scène, tournures et situation d'un goût douteux ou autres... Ça en revanche, c'est de moi. Hélas.

**Warning :** LOL

**Note :** Et voilà... On y est... Vous vous en doutiez, non ? Ça pouvait pas se finir comme ça. C'était laid, bâclé, inachevé... C'était moi lol. Ceci est donc le premier chapitre de la suite de WTF, Just Bad Luck. L'écriture n'est pas la même ; tout est moins brut de décoffrage, tout est plus organisé, réfléchi, moins casse-gueule, plus mature. Je vous présente Hayato Gokudera, quelques mois plus tard... Sa manière de s'exprimer est moins brouillon, tout est moins fouillis.. Tout en continuant de l'être, à juste titre. Je vous rassure, vous allez retrouver les personnages que vous aimez, ils sont toujours identiques, ils sont toujours eux, ils sont toujours comme j'ai choisi qu'ils sont. C'est le bordel intergalactique qui anime le cerveau d'Hayato qui sera différent et notamment comment il est exposé à vous lecteurs.

Concernant le titre de la fiction, il est simplement ce qu'il est. Cette suite met en scène le futur de Yamamoto et Gokudera, à deux. C'est le premier chapitre du reste de leur vie.

Vous avez été nombreuses à suivre WTF, premier du nom. Vraiment nombreuses ! Et je vous en remercie encore, cette aventure avec vous a vraiment été géniale. Ce que je vous propose donc, c'est de remettre le couvert. Comme vous le savez, cette fiction me tient énormément à cœur, elle est parti de moi donc juste, merci à vous de la lire. Vraiment.

;)

**-x-x-**

_« Je préfère être en retard dans ce monde qu'en avance dans l'autre. »_

.–

-.

.-

**...**

Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Sans déconner, qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

Je soupire. Ma langue claque dans ma bouche, improvisant un air bidon, produisant une rythmique quelconque mais qui dans le feu de l'instant, m'amuse hautement. Tout ceci, dans une veine tentative pour extérioriser mon agacement et mon ennui chronique. Évidemment.

C'est bon.. Je sais très bien ce que je fiche là. Je suis ici car j'ai un putain de colocataire – et accessoirement petit ami - bandant et qu'il a pas eu à trop insister pour que je vienne m'enterrer dans ce trou. Ha ha. Enfin je dis trou.. Une fête juste super importante avec le plus gros gratin commercial de la ville et d'un peu partout dans le monde. Rien que ça. Et moi, dans le lot, je me sens comme la plus grosse tache de l'univers.

Salut, salut. Comme on s'retrouve. Ça roule par chez vous ? Tout bien ? Vous m'en direz tant, j'espère. Ça serait cool, parce que là, sincèrement, j'aimerais focaliser mon esprit sur autre chose que le lieu super glauque dans lequel je me trouve. Je vous parle même pas de l'ambiance. A des années-lumières de mon existence. Je me demande même si c'est possible d'être autant en dé-phase avec un truc. Je suis pas à ma place. J'ai chaud et ma chemise commence à coller mon corps par endroit, c'est désagréable et j'arrive pas à détendre les muscles de mon visage. Mon faciès est tordu en une grimace d'inconfort permanente, je suis sûr que j'ai une tête d'ahuri de première.

J'ai envie d'être chez moi, sur mon lit et d'écouter _Vaults_. Parce que _Lifespan_, c'est une des plus belles chansons de l'univers. C'est récent, et quand j'ai entendu cette merveille la première fois, j'ai été heureux de vivre. Heureux qu'on puisse encore pondre de telles beautés musicales dans ce règne de Pute.

Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans le fond là-bas ? Ah... Ma life ? Elle vous intéresse encore, donc ? Sans blague ! Z'êtes toujours des petits pervers à ce que je vois. C'est bon, y'a pas de soucis, je vais vous mettre au parfum et on va reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes vous et moi. C'est cool. Tranquilou. Cachez votre joie.

Here we go.

Bon... Là, concrètement, voilà le topo : la boite du beau gosse aka Yamamoto, ça a pas changé, c'est toujours le même hein, a fusionné avec une autre grosse boite dont j'ai zappé le nom et pour faire court, c'est la fête. Ce putain de commercial sexy est un héros, il va monter en grade prochainement et moi... Je sens que je vais finir par mourir d'épuisement – mental s'entend. Ce genre de fête, c'est juste super dur à supporter, je vous assure. Surtout pour moi. Vous me connaissez. Et puis, ça carbure au champagne, mes aïeux... J'en suis à ma huitième flûte et je sais encore énumérer, par ordre de dates de sorties, les différents albums de _Led Zeppelin_. Autant le dire, je suis aussi sobre qu'une menthe à l'eau et, j'ai _vraiment_ besoin que cette fiesta de merde se finisse rapidement. Je suis mais alors pas du tout à ma place. Ceci dit... Je suis posé contre un mur, et j'observe un peu ce qu'il se passe pour éviter de trop réfléchir à mon cas et ma présence bancale en ces lieux. C'est assez marrant d'admirer l'espèce humaine – de cet acabit social surtout – à l'œuvre. Tout le monde est magnifique, c'est merveilleux. A peu près toutes les gonzesses ici présentes sont maquillées et habillées comme des camion volés et l'authenticité qui se dégagent d'elle est à la limite d'une comparution devant un tribunal pour faux et usage de faux. Elles sont toutes fausses et mielleuses, c'est une horreur. Remarquez, ça me semble pareil de l'autre côté du bateau ; Les gars sont propres sur eux, parfaits, souriants... Je leur filerai même pas mon poisson rouge à garder, c'est vous dire. Enfin heureusement et c'est un peu beaucoup la raison pour laquelle je glande ici... Yamamoto est là. Il est éblouissant de naturel et de classe. Il est beau. Il sourit. J'ai envie de lui. _Gloups_.

Son costume, un costume trois pièces noir, lui va à la perfection ; cette petite touche de gel discrète et son sourire _colgate_ font de lui un rayon de lumière ambiant. Il rayonne, c'est carrément ça. Et pas seulement parce qu'il a négocié comme un chef le contrat qui lui vaut son ascension et celle de la boite où il bosse, c'est surtout qu'il rayonne naturellement ce type. Il a pas besoin d'un costume hors de prix, de toutes ces midinettes pendues à son bras – je grogne à ce propos – pour sortir du lot. Enfin, je vous apprend rien hein. Il fait pas semblant, il est lui et ce gars est juste la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie. Ouais, vous avez bien entendu. Quelques temps ont passé et je parviens, petit à petit, à accepter pleinement tout ça. _Nous_, je veux dire.

On y arrive, donc.

Six mois se sont écoulés et tout est resté relativement pareil. On crèche toujours dans notre appartement dégueulasse ; ceci dit, on a daigné prendre une femme de ménage qui vient occasionnellement nettoyer nos saloperies. A ce stade, c'était vital, je vous jure. Elle est d'origine espagnole, elle s'appelle Manuela et c'est devenu notre nouvelle pote. On la voit rarement puisqu'elle se pointe quand on est au taff' en général mais, la gonzesse elle laisse toujours des trucs pour nous. La fois dernière, c'était un tiramisu à la framboise. On l'a mangé ouais. J'ai étalé le nappage rouge et gourmand sur le torse de Yamamoto avant de venir le lécher sous ses yeux brillants de désir. Bref, c'est un amour de bonne femme et elle nous suggère sérieusement de nous lancer dans l'industrie du porno gay vu notre train de vie et ce qu'elle peut retrouver en nettoyant l'appartement. Coquine. Je l'aime bien. On voulait l'inviter à diner une fois mais elle a refusé en disant qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de tension sexuelle entre Yamamoto et moi et qu'elle avait passé l'âge de ces conneries d'ado pré-pubères. Wait... Les ados pré-pubères, ils ont 25 balais steuplait !

Enfin bon. Moi j'me rend plus compte vous savez. Entre Yamamoto et moi, c'est devenu naturel. On se cache plus outre-mesure, on se retient plus, on essaye d'être le plus honnête possible envers l'autre, toussa. C'est la base, il paraît oui. J'ai toujours un mal de chien à formuler concrètement ce qui me passe par la tête le concernant – autre que sexuellement ho - mais je fais des efforts, je m'améliore. La preuve, je suis ici même, a tenter vainement de n'imbiber d'alcool pour tenir le coup. Dixième flûte. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un whisky. Double, le whisky et sans glace. Et puis accessoirement, je voudrais que tous ces cons arrêtent de faire du rentre-dedans à mon mec. Mais bon, hein... J'ai été briefé. Yamamoto m'a prévenu qu'il allait être un peu le centre de l'attention et il m'a promis un petit cadeau si je parvenais à me tenir. Il savait déjà que j'allais être jaloux comme un poux. Et ça manque pas. Mais je suis un grand garçon, je suis un adulte et j'ai décidé – surtout pour faire plaisir à Yamamoto - de me comporter comme tel. Et puis, comme je veux mon cadeau aussi.

Non sérieux, je vous assure, c'est pas évident. Ils et elles sont tous sur lui, et on voit clairement qu'ils ont des regards intéressés, physiquement s'entend. Enfin je veux dire, Yamamoto est super beau et c'est bien connu, la beauté attire. C'est moche mais c'est la vérité. Je peux pas vraiment y faire grand chose. Je soupire une nouvelle fois. Je suis un peu – beaucoup- dépité par cette soirée. Je pensais pas que voir autant de cons accaparer mon mec me rendrait aussi mauvais. Je me rend compte que je suis trop possessif. Je suis trop accro au beau gosse. Je veux qu'il ne soit qu'à moi et qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse profiter de sa plastique hautement ravageuse. Pff. J'ai besoin d'une clope. Je vais m'éclipser un peu dehors, ça me fera du bien. Je repose mon verre sur un plateau ambulant et me décolle du mur, direction la zone fumeur en extérieur. Elle semble vide.. Ou presque.

- VOIII ! Va te faire foutre, connard de boss de merde !

- _Me_ faire foutre ? T'as la mémoire bien courte, déchet.

Putain. Manquait plus que ça... Le boss de Yamamoto est là, face a un autre gars assez grand et intimidant, une cicatrice sur le visage, ses cheveux bruns hirsutes encadrant son visage de manière sauvage ; il lui lance _the_ regard de psychopathe fini auquel Squalo répond par une expression frisant colère et gêne, en témoigne le brusque rose qui colore son visage. _What the... ? _Je sais même pas qui est ce type mais rien que voir l'autre aux cheveux de gonzesse fini par me décider quant à mon acte premier : Je vais aller fumer dans les chiottes, seriously. Seulement manque de pot, Squalo machin me remarque avant que je puisse rebrousser chemin et se tourne dans ma direction, agitant ses bras dans ma direction.

- Oy, le maque du gamin, ramènes-toi !

Il est sérieux ? Il veut pas un haut-parleur non plus ? Je jure à voix basse.

Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme et déboule dans la zone, mon envie d'être ici devant se lire sur mon visage. Je lance un « bonsoir » à la volée et m'allume aussitôt ma cigarette, sous l'oeil scrutateur des deux autres. Autant déjà le boss de Yamamoto seul fait flipper - on dirait une grosse tante ce type - autant l'autre gars qui visiblement est aussi un boss, me donne envie de me jeter d'un pont tant son aura est mortuaire. Alors les deux ensemble, je vous raconte pas le délire. Squalo étire un sourire en me regardant expirer ma première bouffée de cancer.

- Le gamin a fait un coup de maître, qu'il explique alors, la satisfaction se lisant sur son visage.

Par gamin, il cause bien sûr de mon beau gosse. J'acquiesce en silence, vaguement. J'y connais rien à ces trucs, pas la peine de m'engager dans une conversation où je suis une daube. Et franchement, ça m'intéresse pas vraiment d'entendre tout ça de la bouche de Squalo. Yamamoto m'en parlera plus amplement s'il en a envie, une fois qu'on sera rentré.

- Lui et Ganauche ont fait du bon boulot, _voiii_ ! Qu'il reprend tout sourire, continuant de gueuler comme le braillard qu'il est.

Moi a ce moment, je tique deux secondes et répond rien. J'ai pas encore croisé Ganauche justement et grand bien m'en fasse car ça aussi, je le sens moyen. D'une car Yamamoto tirera la tronche je le sais s'il nous voit ensemble et de deux car je saurais mais alors strictement pas quoi lui dire au type. On s'est pas revu depuis que je l'ai envoyé boulet au bar ce soir là. Ha ha. Tristesse. Et Yamamoto m'a dit qu'il lui avait dit qu'on était … Hum... Ensemble. Donc voilà le topo. J'ai vraiment aucune envie de tomber sur Ganauche, et pourtant je sais qu'il doit être là quelque part parmi la foule.

- T'es qui ?

Je relève la tête et croise le regard de l'autre type. C'est officiel, ce type me fait flipper de ouf ! Même sa voix est un condensé de flippe. Son ton de voix vient directement du fin fond des enfer. Il s'adresse à moi et me fixe en attente d'une réponse.

- Je heu... Je suis le colocataire de Yamamoto.

« Cheveux de gonzesse » me lance un sourire sarcastique et je le fusille du regard tandis que l'autre continue de me sonder genre examen approfondi bien stressant avant de s'allumer une clope lui aussi.

- Ton nom.

- Hayato Gokudera.

- T'as un boulot ?

- Heu, ouais... Je bosse dans un magasin de..

- Quitte ce boulot de merde.

Je lui lance un regard genre ahuri puissance mille doublé de la version gars qui capte que dalle et je constate que Squalo en fait de même, fusillant l'autre du regard, la surprise se lisant sur ses traits. Visiblement, il en a compris plus que moi.

- _VOIII_, t'es pas sérieux ? !

Le gars à l'aura de mort étire un sourire de psycho à nouveau et s'avance vers moi, me tendant sa main. J'oscille entre son visage et la main tendue face à moi, sachant mais alors pas quoi foutre de moi, mon corps tout entier.

- Xanxus, chef de la _Varia_.

Je finit par lui serrer la main parce que si je le fais pas je vais mourir sur le champ et l'interrogation prend un cran au dessus sur mon visage. La_ Varia_, c'est quoi ça ? Squalo se met à agiter ses bras dans tous les sens en ouvrant à nouveau sa grande bouche pour gueuler :

- _VOIII_, putain ! Tu décides encore tout seul, connard !

Xanxus lui adresse un regard amusé, un large sourire sardonique barrant ses lèvres. Moi je capte absolument que dalle à ce qui se passe. C'est quoi cette _Varia_ ? C'est quoi ce plan ? J'ai pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage à ce qui se trame puisque l'illumination apparaît alors soudainement. Entendez par là que Yamamoto a débarqué et que j'ai toujours rien bité au tableau des deux autres. Le beau gosse m'a lancé un léger sourire qui m'a fait frissonner comme d'habitude et à salué respectueusement les deux autres. Squalo lui a donné une tape sur l'épaule et ce type, Xanxus donc, putain de nom chelou m'a refilé sa carte discrètement avant de saluer Yamamoto a son tour et de quitter les lieux, l'autre gueulard sur ses talons qui s'était remis à crier comme un échappé d'asile. Le silence est revenu doucement, fort heureusement, et je bloquais encore sur la carte avant de sentir le corps de Yamamoto se coller au mien, derrière moi, tandis que ses bras passaient autour de mes hanches. Un frisson de plaisir me parcours à nouveau et je laisse un soupir coupable s'échapper de ma bouche. Le beau gosse sourit et joint ses deux mains contre mon ventre; je sens sa bouche se poser contre la peau de mon cou devenue frissonnante.

- Je te voyais plus, qu'il fait en venant frotter son visage tantôt contre ma joue tantôt contre ma mâchoire. Tout va bien ?

Mmh. Je frémis en sentant son souffle chaud et chargé d'envie s'échouer contre moi. La chaleur de sa peau vient s'ajouter à la lave qui me sert de sang à chaque fois que l'on se touche. Il a toujours, si ce n'est plus, ce pouvoir incroyable sur moi ; celui de faire de mon corps un volcan en l'espace d'une demi-seconde où, comme d'habitude, je suis aussi faible et vulnérable qu'un animal acculé.

- Ouais, je répond, ma voix me trahissant quant à une quelconque assurance m'habitant encore, mais si tu continues à me coller comme ça, tu sais ce qu'il risque de se passer. Hnn.

Je le sens étirer un autre sourire contre ma peau. Il tourne avec obligation mon visage, ne rencontrant à mon grand regret encore aucune résistance et nos lèvres se retrouvent. Hum. J'ai tellement envie d'aller plus loin, ici et maintenant mais on en reste au baiser plus ou moins chaste, frottant doucement nos bouches l'une contre l'autre avant de s'éloigner. Pure sécurité. S'il reste contre moi, je le viole.

- Eh bien... Qu'il fait alors en observant toujours le morceau de carton plastifié entre mes doigts. Xanxus qui donne sa carte personnelle, c'est plutôt rare.

Je pose mon regard une nouvelle fois contre le petit rectangle en carton souple et le cale dans ma poche alors que mes yeux s'échouent à nouveau sur Yamamoto.

- J'ai rien compris, et pourtant je suis même pas bourré. Sérieux, c'est quoi ce champagne de merde ?

Il étire un sourire amusé. Ses grands yeux caramels brillent d'une lueur bienveillante alors qu'il continue de me regarder. On se fixe encore pendant des secondes qui me semblent interminables. Mon visage brûle, ma chemise recommence à fusionner avec ma peau et mes sourcils se froncent sans que je leur aient ordonné. C'est toujours pareil, j'arrive pas à soutenir son regard sans lui montrer que je suis en pleine lutte intérieure et émotionnelle. Je sais toujours pas comment il fait pour garder son calme dans ce genre de situations. Quand on est tous les deux. J'ai jamais su comment il faisait. Il y arrive, c'est tout.

- Je dois comprendre que tu parviens à rester sage ?

Sa voix. Explicitement rauque et sensuelle au possible. Il me chauffe encore, le salaud, c'est pas possible ! Une audace indescriptible s'empare alors de moi, mélange un peu chaotique dans mon esprit mais...Je lui lance un regard à la fois noir et agacé puis m'avance à nouveau vers lui, le poussant doucement contre le mur derrière nous. Il se laisse religieusement faire, toujours un sourire - coquin maintenant - planté sur les lèvres. Heureusement que les lieux sont déserts. Personne fume dans ce tas de mensonges ambulants ? Ma bonne volonté vacille et ma raison commence à me dire d'aller gentiment me faire foutre et c'est entièrement sa faute. Tout est toujours sa faute. Takeshi Yamamoto est l'unique fautif de mes états d'âmes de dépendant notoire. Je suis tellement dépendant de ce gars désormais et quand j'y pense trop souvent et trop longtemps, ça continue à me faire peur. Je fais des efforts, je continue de travailler sur moi-même mais je suis toujours aussi terrifié face aux sentiments que je peux avoir pour lui. Ce mec est devenu ma plus grande faiblesse... Avant ma faiblesse c'était moi, maintenant, c'est Yamamoto.

- Je suis l'incarnation de la sagesse.

Bien sûr. Tout le monde y croit. Même moi, j'ai envie de rire de ma gigantesque connerie. Parce qu'il fallait, à ce moment, que je sorte une connerie, c'était vital. Surtout pour moi et mon putain de cerveau déglingué. Evoquer une quelconque sagesse alors que j'ai purement et simplement envie qu'il me taille une pipe là maintenant, Blague. Yamamoto sourit toujours et ses yeux quittent mon visage avec une lenteur calculée, une lenteur criminelle et équivoque. Il sait déjà que le prochain truc qu'il dira me retournera le coeur. Et il en joue. Comme _toujours._ Il s'amuse avec l'effet qu'il a sur moi. _Connard_. _Je t'aime_.

- T'es vraiment sexy habillé comme ça, Hayato...

Bingo.

- _Fuck you_, tu fais chier ! Arrête de me chauffer, ok ? Je le menace, un sifflement accusateur à l'appui, en approchant mon visage du sien tout en restant a une distance excessivement raisonnable.

Avec Yamamoto, vous connaissez le topo, il faut que je reste à une distance de sécurité. Il _faut_, à chaque putain de fois, que j'évalue une autre nouvelle putain de distance de sécurité. Ça me fatigue. J'en peux plus. J'en veux encore. J'en veux toujours plus.

- Je fais que dire la vérité.

Je détourne les yeux. Mon pauvre corps me donne envie de me bidonner de rire tellement il est pathétique. Je me retiens, je me fais barrière et ma cage thoracique me fait un mal de chien. J'ai le coeur au bord des lèvres.

- C'est quoi mon cadeau ?

J'élude ses propos... Pour demander ça. Je suis un con. Il m'adresse un clin d'oeil et là, je sens mon cerveau qui me dit merde.

- Tu verras quand on rentrera.

On se jauge une nouvelle fois du regard et j'insiste pas. Trop casse-gueule aussi. Et puis, entre nous, vu la haine que je me tape a être dans ce genre d'endroit, son cadeau a intérêt à valoir son pesant de cacahuète. Pervers comme il est, je suis sûr que ce sera un truc d'ordre sexuel. L'idée me botte carrément.

- Hé. Dis à tous ces cons que t'es a moi, ça me saoule de les voir te bouffer du regard. Et l'autre là qui s'est pendue à ton bras, si je la retrouve, je crève ses pneus, ok ?

Ça faisait longtemps. Trop longtemps que ma véritable nature avait pas montré sa vilaine trombine. Yamamoto m'adresse un nouveau regard attendri et lève son bras dans ma direction. Il tend la main vers moi et effectue un léger mouvement de tête pour m'intimer à venir. Voyant que je bouge pas, restant aussi droit qu'un piquet tout en fixant sa main, il recommence mais avec la voix basse et presque enfantine en prime.

- Viens la...

Je plisse les yeux, le jaugeant du regard. Je sens que ce plan va être outrageusement foireux mais merde, c'est tellement tentant et il est tellement excitant dans son putain de costume. Son visage est légèrement amusé ; il voit que je suis à nouveau en pleine lutte intérieure.

- Nan.

La facilité. Quand vous hésitez, la réponse négative c'est le plus rapide et sécurisant des plans. C'est lâche et totalement inutile aussi. Yamamoto étire une moue un peu boudeuse et son sourire se change en quelque chose de mignon qui colle pas du tout avec son image de beau gosse débordant de virilité et qui a un sex-appeal aussi gigantesque que ma mauvaise foi.

- Allez, juste un moment...

- Tu veux ma mort ou quoi, sale incube ?

Il secoue la tête, dépité et amusé à la fois. Moi, j'hésite à m'allumer une nouvelle cigarette pour enfin occuper mes mains inutiles depuis ma naissance devenues moites.

- Je veux juste te toucher un peu avant d'y retourner, Hayato...

Ce gars est un putain de démon. Je le déteste. Sa voix est implorante et son visage feinte, désormais, une innocence presque enfantine. J'ai de plus en plus envie de le plaquer contre le mur et de voir son visage se déformer sous l'effet du plaisir.

- Tu penses à quoi ?

Il demande. Il _ose_ demander. Je me met à rire bêtement, la nervosité commençant à avoir raison de moi. Je commence à craquer complet, ça y est.

- Je pense que tu devrais y retourner, je souffle, en un ultime effort qui franchit la barrière de mes lèvres alors que je continue de me bidonner comme un cinglé. Je vais fumer une autre clope, ok ? Tout roule, je suis sage. C'est cool, Takeshi. Va finir ce que t'as a faire et on se casse. Sérieux, faut vraiment qu'on se casse, steuplait.

Il m'adresse un nouveau sourire tendre et s'approche doucement. J'ancre mes yeux dans les siens et il en fait de même. Sa main se pose contre ma joue. Quelques doigts joueurs replacent une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je frissonne une nouvelle fois, poussant un soupir plaintif et sa main finit par longer mon oreille en une caresse grisante puis bientôt il suit ma mâchoire pour se loger dans mon cou, toujours avec cette mobilité manifeste et aussi légère qu'une plume. Je mord ma lèvre et détourne les yeux. J'ai envie de crever. C'est TROP. Finalement, il retire sa main, sa bouche se pose contre mon front et il se recule très légèrement. Je sens toujours son souffle frais et fruité s'échouer contre mon visage.

- Je fais vite.

J'acquiesce et lui adresse un regard entendu. Mes yeux, embués, se posent contre ses lèvres. Tentantes. Parfaites. Pleines. À quelques centimètres des miennes. Il le remarque et attend. Il attend que je fasse le prochain mouvement. Il a vu dans mes yeux que j'avais envie de ses lèvres, là, tout de suite. Du bruit dans le couloir amenant à la zone fumeur se fait entendre, des conversations et des rires se mettent à fuser dans le calme ambiant qui régnait ici et aussitôt, on se recule chacun d'un pas supplémentaire, cachant aux yeux du monde ce qu'il en est réellement. Yamamoto réajuste sa cravate, l'air de rien, avec naturel et j'en profite pour sortir une nouvelle cigarette, enfin.

Le groupe de gens débarque alors dans la zone et parmi eux se trouve Ganauche. L'inconfort me prend encore une fois aux tripes et le sourire qui se profile sur son visage s'évanouit aussitôt qu'il nous voit Yamamoto et moi.

- Yamamoto-san !

Le beau gosse se fait aussitôt assaillir par les nouveaux venus - beaucoup de nouvelles, pff - et Ganauche s'éclipse pour se placer de l'autre côté de l'entrée, à l'opposé de ma position. Il m'adresse un léger sourire poli et je le lui rend, un peu gauchement. Je le vois sortir une cigarette lui aussi et il tâte ses poches en quette de son salamèche. J'ai encore le mien dans ma main et contre toute attente, sans réfléchir outre-mesure, je me poste devant lui et lui présente la flamme de mon _zippo_. Il relève la tête, croise mon regard et amène doucement son cancer en tube contre la chaleur du gaz. Le batonnet blanc s'enflamme alors qu'il expire avec lenteur.

- Yamamoto est en train de me tuer du regard, il fait alors, un léger mouvement de tête à l'appui en direction de l'entrée.

Je tourne moi aussi la tête vers mon beau gosse et lui adresse un simple clin d'oeil entendu. Son visage semble se détendre et il se remet à sourire face à une gonzesse qui lui agrippe le bras. Tch.

- T'inquiète, ces filles servent juste à faire beau... Ce sont des mannequins de la boîte, il reprend alors en m'adressant un mince sourire. Comment tu vas ?

- Ça va. Et toi ?

- Plutôt ouais.

Le silence retombe. Inconfortable. Mes yeux se posent sur une nuée de moustiques qui dansent autour de la lumière de la cour, au dessus de la porte d'entrée.

- Écoute... Je-

- C'est bon, y'a pas de soucis Hayato, me coupe Ganauche en tapotant sa cigarette nonchalamment contre le cendrier. Je sais ce que tu vas dire et je t'assure t'as pas besoin de faire ça, tout roule. Je vais bien, tu vas bien, c'est OK.

Je réplique pas et mes yeux quittent la lumière pour se poser sur lui. Il hoche la tête en m'adressant un regard assuré. Alors j'acquiesce en silence et on continue de se niquer la santé dans le semi-calme que le permette le groupe de pintades toujours planté autour de Yamamoto.

Vous savez... La voix de Ganauche était assurée. Son regard était franc et déterminé mais bizarrement, j'y ai pas cru une seule seconde. J'avais trop d'empathie, c'était ça le soucis. J'ai toujours eu trop d'empathie et ce même si j'étais un misanthrope fini et que l'espèce humaine ne m'inspirait qu'un puissant sentiment de dégoût. C'était paradoxal. C'était la vérité. Et ça m'avait flingué. Ça continuait et ça continuerai probablement de me descendre mais je pouvais rien y faire. C'était pas mon combat. C'était pas ce pour quoi je me battais. J'ai terminé ma clope, j'ai fourré mes mains dans mes poches et je suis parti. Seul. Il fallait _vraiment _que cette soirée de merde se termine.

Je voulais passer le reste de ma vie, nu, contre le corps de Yamamoto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **WTF ? Just A Future

**Pairing : **Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating : **M

**Genres : **UA, romance, humour

**Disclaimer : **Personnages à Akira Amano-Sensei, histoire, mise en scène, tournures et situation d'un goût douteux ou autres... Ça en revanche, c'est de moi. Hélas.

**Warning : **LOL

**Note : **Hello, merci aux trois followers, aux deux personnes qui ont mis en favoris ( déjà ? ) ainsi qu'aux deux revieweuses. Ces quelques retours me font plaisir, merci.

**Babiboo-chan :** Je suis très heureuse que cette "saga" puisse te plaire. C'est vraiment gentil à toi d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un mot, Dieu te le rendra lol ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

Est-ce que cette nouvelle façon d'écrire et d'organisation vous plait ? J'avais cru comprendre que concernant WTF, Just Bad Luck, c'était trop brouillon et que ça pouvait grandement gêner à la lecture. J'en suis décolée encore. C'était vraiment une écriture entièrement axée sur l'oral et une certaine forme de rhétorique de comptoir, oui. Lol Je pense que c'est plus lisible et compréhensible désormais sans pour autant perdre - totalement du moins - la façon de penser - chaotique - de Gokudera. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, ce serait franchement cool. Thank you.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans un moment because je vais continuer mes autres fictions sur le fandom Kuroko no Basket, notamment. Merci de votre compréhension.

Bonne lecture.

****-x-x-****

__« Vivre d'abord, philosopher ensuite. »__

_-._

_.-_

_-._

…

Le chauffeur de taxi est un petit pervers.

La fête s'est – enfin – terminée. Il devait être pas loin de trois heures du matin. J'avais arrêté de m'enfiler flûtes de champagne sur flûtes de champagne car il se passait que mon sang commençait à se remplir de bulles et à pétiller. J'avais cette sensation dérangeante de remous incessants à l'intérieur de mon estomac et mon cerveau était toujours aussi frais et dispo. Enfin frais... Tiède. Le champagne était vraiment merdique et j'arrivais définitivement pas à me saouler. Du coup, je me suis rabattu bêtement sur la nourriture qui, elle, était correcte. C'était au moins ça de pris. J'alternais entre la bouffe et le coin fumeur. Heureusement, Yamamoto est revenu me chercher un moment plus tard pour qu'on lève le camp. Je venais de finir ma dernière clope et le désespoir prenait lentement et inexorablement possession de mon corps. C'était la fin des haricots, à tous niveaux. J'étais à sec, j'étais fatigué et je voulais la chaleur réconfortante du beau gosse contre mon corps. Seule et incontestable pépite dans cette gigantesque carrière de faux-semblants. Ah la la...

On a quitté les lieux et en avisant mon air endormi, Yamamoto a eu la merveilleuse idée d'appeler un taxi. Je lui ai dit qu'il était mon nouveau Dieu et que je lui vouait un culte en guise de remerciement. Il a souri et on s'est mis à attendre notre chauffeur, l'un à côté de l'autre, en silence, sur ce trottoir quelconque. Il était plus de trois heures du matin mais l'agitation propre à la ville était toujours présente. Tokyo ne dormait jamais. Tokyo ne pouvait pas dormir. La brise était incroyablement tiède pour un mois d'octobre ou peut-être que c'était mon corps qui avait une température trop élevée mais j'ai fermé doucement les yeux et ai laissé ma tête basculer sur l'épaule du beau gosse. Je l'ai senti frémir un cours instant puis son bras et venu s'enrouler naturellement autour de ma taille en quelque chose de doux et possessif à la fois. J'ai étiré un sourire. A ce moment, je me suis encore une fois senti bêtement heureux. Un parfait crétin. Je souriais comme un débile. Il faisait noir, seuls les lampadaires et les spots publicitaires nous éclairaient ; des passants circulaient encore à nos côtés et j'en avais strictement rien à foutre du regard que l'espèce humaine pouvait porter sur nous. Moi et Yamamoto. Ce gars était devenu mon phare et le ressac de l'humanité qui pouvait s'abattre sur nous, j'en avais plus rien à secouer. Les illusions de la moralité, je les enculaient bien profond. J'avais un nouvel objectif dans l'histoire de mon existence : vivre.

- Ça va ?

La voix basse et tendre du beau gosse m'a sorti de mes pensées et j'ai frotté lentement ma joue contre le tissu noir de sa veste.

- Hm.

- Tu as été parfait, Hayato. Merci encore pour ce soir.

J'étouffe un soupir moqueur et fatigué.

- J'ai essayé de me saouler et de me faire péter l'estomac mais j'ai pas réussi.

Le rire de Yamamoto me parvient aux oreilles. C'est bas, doux et secret. Il me fait frissonner et je frotte à nouveau ma peau contre son épaule.

- Hum... Ganauche ne t'a pas...

- Shhh. J'y suis allé pour m'excuser, c'est tout. Tout est OK.

- Très bien.

Il insiste pas et je l'en remercie intérieurement. J'ai même plus envie qu'on ait ce genre de discussions. Du style, plus jamais jusqu'à notre mort. C'est pas nécessaire ; ça l'a jamais été. Yamamoto est jaloux. Je suis jaloux , et c'est uniquement la résultante du fait qu'on soit deux gros galériens devenus aussi accro qu'un camé à son fix. Tout ça nous est tombé dessus, il y a trois ans maintenant, et on commence juste à apprivoiser l'ensemble. A mettre des mots où avant il n'y en avait pas. A organiser quelque chose qui s'est basé sur de l'instinct et des pulsions pendant des années. On est en retard... Ouais. C'est comme ça. Je m'en fous du temps que ça prendra. Ca prendra le temps qu'il faut mais la finalité sera la plus belle chose qui soit. C'est en bonne voie. Yamamoto est l'unique raison qui fait que peut-être, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je peux enfin superposer l'adjectif « belle » et le mot « vie ». C'est l'unique fautif de ce fait devenu réalité.

Une Audi noire s'est alors garé devant nous. C'était notre taxi. Ça va, on aurait pu avoir plus merdique, j'avoue. Le beau gosse s'est détaché de moi et on est monté tous les deux à l'arrière. Il a indiqué notre rue au type et le véhicule s'est mis à démarrer, s'insérant dans la circulation nocturne de la ville. Le silence et le mouvement à la fois doux et fluide de la voiture faisaient grimper le sommeil dans ma tête ; j'ai basculé la nuque sur le repose-tête et me suis enfoncé dans le coton doucereux que m'inspirait la banquette et mon corps devenu semblable à une brique.

J'ai cependant rouvert les yeux, moins d'une minute plus tard, quand j'ai senti la main du beau gosse se poser sur ma cuisse. C'était suggestif. La prise s'est faite près de mon bas-ventre et je sentais les doigts joueurs flatter ma peau avec une lenteur et une assurance criminelles... Merde. J'ai tourné mon visage, flegmatique, vers Yamamoto et ce que j'ai vu m'a aussitôt fait frémir de désir. Malgré la pénombre, ses yeux étaient assombris de façon évidente, et ils oscillaient entre les miens et mes lèvres. Un long frisson d'envie a traversé mon ventre. Il était sérieux. Il était absolu. Il voulait qu'on fasse des trucs ici et maintenant, à l'arrière de ce taxi. Bordel. J'y songeais alors et une vague d'excitation m'a pris aux tripes tellement c'était foireux.

- Putain de pervers, j'ai soufflé assez bas pour que seul lui l'entende ; du moins je l'espérais.

Il a étiré un sourire brillant, emprunt de luxure et a rapproché son visage du mien, avec là aussi toute la sensualité possible et imaginable.

- Il n'y a pas que toi qui a été sage ce soir, tu sais ? Sa voix est un murmure amusé, à peine audible, contre mes lèvres.

Plus bas la main joueuse s'est échoué contre mon entrejambe. J'ai poussé un soupir coupable contre son visage et me suis mordu la lèvre de concert. J'étais réceptif. Putain que je l'étais ! Mon excitation a grimpé en flèche en l'espace de cinq malheureuses minutes et ses doigts, par dessus le tissu de mon pantalon, ont rencontré mon sexe tendu.

- A chaque fois que je jetais un oeil sur toi, il a reprit la voix rauque, basse et la respiration légèrement hachée par les soupirs d'envie qui s'échappaient furtivement de ses lèvres, j'avais envie de t'emmener dans les toilettes, te pousser contre un mur et te...

- Va te faire... - hnn - foutre, Takeshi.

- Quand tu veux, hum ?

J'ai levé un bras paresseux et je suis venu l'écraser contre sa nuque, amenant enfin sa putain de bouche de vicelard contre la mienne. Soupirs de plaisir. Gémissements indécents et coupables. Halètements désordonnés. Nos langues fiévreuses se sont mise à se chercher, se taquiner, se provoquer pour finir par s'entortiller avec urgence. C'était pas un baiser qui intimait d'en rester là. Non, bordel non. C'était une putain de pelle qui obligeait à ce que l'un – ou les deux, remarquez, ça marche aussi – franchisse le point de non-retour.

Et c'est moi qui avait été désigné. Depuis le début. Fuckin' pervers.

J'en reviens désormais au présent et à mon postulat de base indiquant, en tout état de fait, que notre gentil chauffeur est lui aussi un petit vicieux qui s'adonne, à ses heures perdues, au voyeurisme.

Nos lèvres se décollent et aussitôt je sens la main inquisitrice du beau gosse ouvrir ma braguette, il fait sauter le bouton de mon pantalon et découvre mon boxer déformé avec toute la fierté et l'évidence que ça implique. Putain. Je bande comme un malade. Yamamoto se penche vers mon bassin et alors que je me cale plus honteusement contre le siège, un regard à la dérobé face à moi m'indique que l'autre type arrête pas de faire pivoter son regard tantôt vers la route, tantôt vers son rétroviseur. Monsieur est un petit pervers de merde. J'étire un sourire sardonique et lui lance un clin d'oeil, le faisant froncer les sourcils et reporter son attention sur la route. Gros mytho.

Yamamoto délivre mon sexe de sa prison textile et un grisant soupir de plaisir m'échappe tandis qu'il disparaît aussitôt entre ses lèvres. Merde, Yamamoto est fait pour me tailler des pipes. Yamamoto est fait pour me donner du plaisir. Ce gars est né pour me faire du bien. Je passe un bras derrière ma nuque et pose l'autre contre les cheveux noirs, encore emprunt de cette légère touche de gel. Les mèches sont douces sous mes doigts et je mord ma lèvre de plaisir ; un rapide regard en face m'indique que l'autre continue joyeusement de se rincer l'oeil. Quel hypocrite fini. Ca m'amuse complètement désormais.

- Putain, hnnn... T'es trop bon à ça, _chéri_.

J'halète. Ma voix est volontairement plus forte sans pour autant l'être réellement. Un subtil dosage. Pourtant, je me retiens... La langue et les lèvres du beau gosse qui malmènent mon sexe vont bientôt me faire rendre les armes. Ma main se presse d'avantage sur son cuir chevelu. Je fais l'amour à sa bouche. Mon gland tape le fond de sa gorge et je le sens poursuivre, répandant ce bruit de succions caractéristiques dans l'habitacle. Là, si on pouvait pas voir ce que l'on fait, on peut aisément le deviner désormais. Le rythme est effréné et je sens la jouissance qui approche. Inéluctable. Dévastatrice. J'étouffe un soupir de plaisir supplémentaire __et__bruyant indiquant que j'en ai strictement plus rien à foutre d'avoir un spectateur. Une pression contre le crâne du beau gosse lui indique que je vais rendre les armes. Haaa. Il s'arrête pas pour autant et moins de cinq pauvres secondes plus tard, je jouis entre ses lèvres.

_Fuck_.

J'ai fermé les yeux. Ma respiration s'est faite la malle. Mon esprit est loin. Loin de cette caisse. Loin de cette ville. Loin de tout. C'est grisant. C'est foutrement bon.

- T'es magnifique...

Yamamoto s'est redressé contre moi, venant souffler contre mon oreille alors que sa main, celle-la même qui m'a désapé, entreprend désormais de me rhabiller. J'ai étiré un sourire bienheureux. Le sourire du parfait débile encore tout en entretenant mon statut de larve notoire plus que nécessaire.

Puis... Le silence à nouveau. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux pour découvrir qu'on s'est arrêté; notre immeuble se dessine au loin. Yamamoto se met à fouiller ses poches et bientôt il sort quelques billets chiffonnés qu'il tend à l'autre voyeur. Et puis quoi, encore ? Un Mars avec ? Je les lui prend et lance un nouveau clin d'œil provocateur au chauffeur.

- Garde la monnaie, mon pote.

J'ouvre la portière et embarque le beau gosse à ma suite avant de sortir et de s'éloigner aussi naturellement qu'on est venu. Quand on parvient au pied de notre casbah, je peux plus me retenir et une violente crise de rire me secoue le corps. Yamamoto m'observe, l'interrogation se lisant sur son visage et il finit par sourire lui aussi. J'ai mal aux côtes à force de me marrer comme un bossu et je dois poser mes mains contre mes genoux dans une veine tentative pour stopper la douleur et reprendre mon souffle. Rire comme un dératé, c'est plus de mon âge ! __Kof, kof__.

- Putain... Ha ha ! Le gars, c'est obligé, il est en train de s'astiquer le manche dans sa caisse, là !

Le beau gosse hausse un sourcil et observe la rue ; plus précisément la voiture noire plongée dans l'obscurité et qui se distingue encore bizarrement au loin.

- On va vérifier ?

Il se bidonne lui aussi et nos regards brillants s'ancrent l'un dans l'autre. Je reprends peu à peu mon souffle avant de m'approcher de lui et d'attraper sa cravate avec légèreté, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

- T'es fou, je susurre. J'ai carrément mieux... Style, m'occuper de toi.

Ma main libre se pose contre le renflement caractéristique de son pantalon et j'appuie mes dires en désignant ce que j'ai sous la main d'un rapide mouvement de tête. Une paire de lèvres happe les miennes sans prévenir et ma langue se retrouve prise d'assaut, m'arrachant un soupir de surprise qui se change -trop- rapidement en soupir de bien-être.

- On va rentrer et on feras tout ce que tu voudras quand tu auras vu ton cadeau, OK ?

Le cadeau. J'avais carrément zappé !

J'acquiesce lentement alors que nos yeux s'échouent une nouvelle fois sur l'autre. Ce que je peux aimer ses yeux... Ils pétillent. Ils sont brillants de vie et cette couleur gourmande me donne envie de pêcher un peu plus chaque jour. Il est magnifique. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, son visage, son cou, sa mâchoire, l'ébauche de ses clavicules... C'est bon, je m'arrête là.

On s'observe toujours en silence. Il bouge pas. Il sait que je le matte désormais ouvertement, perdu dans mes pensées. Il remarque dans mes yeux qu'il me retourne le cœur sous toutes les coutures. Il sait que quand je pose mes yeux sur lui, toute une flopée de sensations et d'émotions traversent mon corps. Il sait tout ça. Je sais qu'il sait. Mais à ce moment précis, il a rien fait ni rien ajouté, me laissant m'imprégner de son corps, de sa présence, de lui. En silence.

Pouvoir le toucher, faire chanter nos corps, étaient du bonus. C'était la résultante que même sans ça, l'existence de Yamamoto me retournait complètement la raison. La distance entre nous deux semblait pas être un frein puisqu'il parvenait quand même à faire partir les moindres recoins de mon cerveau en__free-style__.

- On y va ?

Sa voix me sort de mes pensées et on se dirige vers notre __home sweet home__. A peine la porte d'entrée passée, je sens mes muscles se détendre et une sorte de paix intérieure s'installer à nouveau en moi. Notre appart', c'est mon cocon. Mon refuge. Notre jardin secret. L'ascenseur remarche, au fait ! Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ? C'est carrément cool parce que me taper les quatre étages tous les jours, ça aussi j'ai passé l'âge. Je parle déjà comme un vieux con, je sais, mais cette nuit, ça me semble être un bon programme.

Yamamoto appelle l'ascenseur et le truc débarque. On y entre avec flegme et aussitôt le beau gosse m'attire contre lui. Mon dos se cale contre son torse et il pose son menton contre mon épaule en étouffant un bâillement tandis que la cabine remontre doucement. C'est un truc dont je me suis rendu compte bien plus tard mais Yamamoto est quelqu'un de super tactile. A chaque fois que l'occasion se présente, qu'on est tous les deux, seuls, il vient se coller à moi comme un gros chat ou je sais pas quoi. J'adore quand il fait ça, en réalité... Parce que c'est lui. Oubliez pas qui je suis. Dans un autre contexte et avec une autre personne, j'en aurais une sainte horreur. J'ai jamais été tactile. La notion de câlin était encore qu'une notion justement avant que je le connaisse. J'étire un sourire en venant frotter ma joue contre la sienne. Désormais, grâce à toutes nos étreintes – chastes hein – j'ai rattrapé mon retard de tendresse alors que je me tape un quart de siècle dans les dents. Duuur. Je suis amoureux, putain, c'est horrible comme je le suis.

L'ascenseur s'arrête, le « _ding_ » se fait entendre. Yamamoto m'embrasse le cou de façon aérienne, un frisson me traverse et on sort pour atterrir devant notre porte. Je sors les clés de mes poches et ouvre enfin. La casbah... Soupir de bien-être absolu. Tension qui se relâche. Muscles qui se détendent et...

… _Wait _? Qu'est-ce que... ?

Je me stoppe dans l'entrée, face au salon, les yeux prêt à se barrer de leurs orbites. Mon coeur se remet à claquer comme un ouf. Yamamoto referme derrière nous et vient se poser sagement à mes côtés, son regard s'échouant devant nous également et plus précisément sur ce qui s'y trouve. Je pousse un juron. Ma voix tremble et je me tourne vers le beau gosse. Il sourit. Simplement.

- Tu... T'es pas sérieux ? C'est... Putain... Dis-moi que c'est une blague ou que tu te fous de ma gueule ou... ?

Il secoue doucement la tête en signe de dénégation. Ses mains se posent sur ma taille et il me pousse prudemment vers le salon... Ou plutôt...

… Un piano.

Là, dans notre salon dégueulasse se trouve l'objet le plus magnifique de la Terre. La surface noire et lisse brille à la simple lueur de l'entrée. Le piano semble se découper dans le décor. Sa présence est à la fois forte et puissante. Je suis troublé. Sa majesté m'assaille le coeur et je crois que je vais me mettre à chialer comme une merde. Yamamoto se rend compte de mon trouble. Sa main vient caresser doucement ma nuque cependant que je reste planté à ma place, osant à peine battre des paupières. J'ose pas bouger. C'est comme si j'étais face à un animal sauvage que je voudrais amadouer ; j'ai peur de l'effrayer. C'est ridicule car la seule personne qui ai peur ici, c'est moi.

- Approches-toi un peu plus, Hayato, me presse doucement le beau gosse, sa voix se voulant rassurante et un petit mouvement de tête encourageant à l'appui.

Je me tourne lentement vers lui. Une larme silencieuse roule contre ma joue. Le rythme de mon coeur est effréné, tapant contre mon torse de façon totalement anarchique.

- Hey...

Yamamoto s'approche et pose une main contre ma joue, chassant l'intruse d'un coup de pouce.

- Ecoute, je pensais pas que ça allait te mettre aussi mal à l'aise... Si j'avais su..

Je secoue énergiquement la tête.

- C'est... C'est ça le.. Le cadeau ?

Ma voix est toujours une gigantesque blague et lui acquiesce lentement.

- L'issue de cette soirée aurait rien changé puisque, de toutes façons, il aurait été là à notre retour, qu'il précise alors, me faisant encore plus halluciner si tant est que ça soit possible.

Il avait tout organisé, donc. Le salaud. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, c'est la misère. J'ai envie de lui sauter au cou et lui crier que je l'aime comme un ouf. J'ai envie de le plaquer contre le piano et lui faire l'amour comme si il y avait pas de lendemain. J'ai envie de prendre un rail de coke et me défoncer la tête à l'alcool fort. J'ai envie de m'ouvrir les veines pour voir le sang couler et constater que je suis en vie. J'ai envie de retourner l'appartement et de foutre un coup de batte dans le téléviseur. J'ai envie de me foutre à poil et de mettre le feu au canapé. J'ai envie d'aller dire à Tsuna que je l'aime et à son con de maque que je le déteste. J'ai envie d'appeler Bianchi et lui dire « pardon » et « merci ». J'ai envie d'appeler I-pin et lui dire que c'est la fille la plus géniale de l'univers. J'ai envie de placarder des photos de moi et Yamamoto sur la maison de Haru-relou et lui dire que c'est une conne finie, j'ai envie de balancer toutes les conneries que Sasagawa a faite à notre boss parce que c'est un con et qu'il s'en sort toujours, j'ai envie de dire à mon boss que son boulot de merde il peut se le foutre au cul, je vais devenir compositeur. J'ai envie de sauter d'un avion sans parachutes ou d'un pont sans élastique. J'ai envie de rouler à deux-cent trente sur l'autoroute sans ceinture. J'ai envie de tout plaquer et partir faire le tour du monde avec uniquement ce piano et Yamamoto... Mais plus que tout... J'ai envie de poser mes doigts sur cette merveille – mes yeux scrutent à nouveau la beauté avec une envie non dissimulée – et de l'entendre chanter.

- Takeshi, écoute-moi bien...

Le beau gosse relève la tête vers moi et m'interroge du regard. Son expression est prudente, ses sourcils froncés et il semble presque un peu mal à l'aise, pour le coup. C'est déroutant. Le piano est déroutant. Tout est complètement fou. Je suis cinglé.

- Toi et moi, on va baiser comme des animaux en rut, OK ? ...

Yamamoto hausse les sourcils et un demi-sourire se dessine sur son beau visage. Il continue de me scruter avec surprise et interrogation.

- … Toi et moi, on va oublier nos noms, le nom de cette ville ou du territoire sur lequel on crèche. On va oublier notre âge, notre numéro de téléphone, notre putain de numéro de carte bleue et celui de sécurité sociale. On va oublier nos vies. On va oublier que Morisson et Hendrix sont morts et que Bieber et Kaulitz sont vivants. On va oublier que les gouvernements entretiennent et financent les guerres et que le fric est le plus gros faiseur de génocide de la planète, après la religion. On va oublier que l'eau bout à cent degrés et qu'elle gèle à zéro. On va oublier la vie, la mort, la Terre et l'univers. On va oublier les étoiles, la lune et le soleil. On va oublier qu'on est rien. On va oublier tout ça, OK ? Mais là... maintenant, faut que je joue de ce truc. Il faut que je l'entende chanter. Il faut que je lui parle et qu'il me réponde. Il faut qu'on ait un tête-à-tête. Il faut que je me donne à lui et qu'il se donne à moi. Il faut qu'on se retrouve... Que __je __me retrouve.

Je suis fou. Ma respiration est chaotique et ma gorge me fait un mal de chien. Ma langue brûle mon palais en réponse directe au tas de conneries que je viens de débiter en l'espace d'une demi-minute. J'ai le tournis. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir, là, comme une merde.

Face à moi, Yamamoto pousse un soupir. Juste un soupir. Je sens une pointe de soulagement et d'amusement dans son silence. Il pose à nouveau sa main contre ma nuque et approche son visage du mien, venant coller nos fronts.

- C'est foutu, je suis déjà jaloux de ce truc, il souffle, moqueur.

- C'est officiel, je vais te tromper dans moins de cinq minutes. Je suis réglo, je te le dis.

Un nouveau soupir amusé s'échoue contre mon visage.

- Entre lui et moi, je suis celui qui sait faire chanter ton corps de plaisir...

Sa bouche se presse contre mon oreille et il en mord subitement le lobe. Joueur. Hnn. Putain d'incube.

- Un plaisir brut, incisif, transcendant... Hayato.. Un plaisir que tu me cries à chaque fois que je pose les mains sur toi..

- Arrête, Hnh.

Son souffle est chaud contre ma joue. Je vais crever s'il arrête pas ce petit jeu de jaloux notoire. Il fait rien de plus, se contentant de me frôler, par-à-coups, avec ses lèvres. C'est grisant. C'est destructeur. Je veux bien être tué sur le champ, si c'est lui l'assassin.

- Je t'aime.

Et c'est un assassin. Il tue un peu plus mon coeur à chaque geste. Chacune de ses paroles me rend profondément vivant tant elles me mitraillent. Ma faucheuse a une apparence, celle d'un beau gosse japonais de vingt-cinq piges qui portent les costards à la perfection.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **WTF ? Just A Future

**Pairing : **Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating : **M

**Genres : **UA, romance, humour

**Disclaimer : **Personnages à Akira Amano-Sensei, histoire, mise en scène, tournures et situation d'un goût douteux ou autres... Ça en revanche, c'est de moi. Hélas.

**Warning : **LOL

**Note :** Hello,

Bon oui, j'ai dit que j'allais continuer mes autres fictions mais que voulez-vous... J'ai cédé ici. Pfff. Réjouissez-vous quand même, hé !

Comme d'habitude, je remercie les revieweuses d'avoir laissé un mot. **Merci à Babiboo-chan, Axeliste, Hentai-chan, Kyoko77 et kitty-rose**. Merci les filles, je suis ravie que tout ceci vous plaise. Et à fortiori la saga des WTF. Vos dires me font super plaisir, oh mon dieu. N'hésitez pas à continuer, je ne mords pas... Promis!

Ce chapitre est un peu fluffy mais attention... Un fluffy YamamotoGokuderien. D'ailleurs au prochain chapitre, on retrouvera notre copain le super lemon. je sais que vous l'attendez, lol. J'ai bon ? Et puis on retrouve Hibari aussi, LOL. Ce gars, quoi.

Dîtes-moi tout, PLEASE.

A bientôt, amusez-vous bien !

Bécots,

****-x-x-****

.-

_Le temps malgré tout, trouve la solution malgré toi._

-.

J'ai joué pendant des heures...

Mes doigts quittent, avec regret, les touches noires et blanches et je me lève, chancelant, l'esprit encore ailleurs et la brume musicale couplée à la fatigue m'habitant encore, plus que jamais. Je me laisse tomber au sol et m'allonge sur le parquet froid. J'ai besoin d'une clope. J'en ai pas. C'est la misère. J'aurais du prévoir le coup. J'ai pas pu... Dès que mes yeux se sont posé sur cette merveille toute de noir vêtue, j'ai été incapable de penser à autre chose, incapable de me projeter dans l'avenir, incapable d'anticiper le manque infâme qui allait me tenailler les tripes des heures plus tard. Dès que mes mains se sont éloignés du piano, dès que mon esprit s'est déconnecté de la mélodie, le besoin de nicotine m'a tenaillé les tripes comme la vieille ennemie qu'elle est. Comme l'adversaire qu'elle continue d'être et comme la mort qu'elle finira par devenir, m'emportant avec elle dans les affres de mes poumons calcinés. Ha ha. Je suis en manque. Et accessoirement j'ai joué comme un paralytique. J'étais crispé comme une pucelle devant son béguin, crispé comme un écolier passant son bac, crispé comme un candidat au permis de conduire. Enfin j'en sais rien, j'ai même pas le permis. J'ai jamais songé à le passer... Mais j'imagine qu'on stresse comme un ouf devant un gars qui a trente ans de conduite et qui se fout déjà de ta gueule avant même d'entrer dans la caisse.

Mais bizarrement, tout m'est revenu assez rapidement ; je me suis rendu compte que j'avais pas tout oublié. Je me suis rendu compte que jouer avait fait partie intégrante de moi et continuait de l'être, des années plus tard. Et ça m'a rassuré, en un sens.

Mais présentement, je suis claqué et j'ai une flemme monumentale de sortir pour aller au _conbini_. Je tourne la tête vers le cadran du décodeur TV. Il est bientôt 6h du matin... Si je tend l'oreille, je peux désormais entendre les premiers oiseaux qui chantent au dehors. J'ai pas vu le temps passer... Le temps. Toujours lui. Depuis que je suis avec Yamamoto, depuis que je goute enfin à un semblant de bonheur, le temps est devenu – d'avantage qu'auparavant s'entend – une peur presque viscérale. Je l'ai déjà dit mais je le répète, le temps est la chose la plus horrible qui m'est été donné de voir. On le contrôle pas. On ne contrôle rien. Il est à la fois relatif mais pourtant absolu. On a pas d'emprise sur lui. Et ce qu'on contrôle pas, on en a peur, n'est-ce pas ? C'est humain. Mon manque de nicotine, je peux le contrôler et l'endiguer. Les secondes, les minutes, les heures qui s'écoulent, non. C'est effrayant mais la peur, cette peur qui vous étreint le corps, il est possible de passer outre. J'y travaille encore.

Je soupire et ferme les yeux un moment. Ma chemise m'emmerde. Elle a tenté de fusionner avec ma peau toute cette _fuckin'_ soirée et j'ai qu'une envie c'est d'enlever mes fringues et de les bruler. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je suis fatigué. Je veux respirer l'odeur du beau gosse. Il est parti dans sa chambre après que j'ai commencé à jouer. Il voulait rester mais je lui ai intimé de partir... Me remettre à jouer après toutes ces années était un acte trop intime et j'aurais été incapable de poser le moindre doigt sur une touche s'il avait été là. Lui ou quiconque d'ailleurs. Enfin surtout lui... Ouais.. C'était entre la beauté et moi. Et présentement... J'avais envie de switcher et retrouver mon autre beauté alias le japonais le plus sexy de l'univers. Il devait dormir... Et je voulais qu'une chose : aller le rejoindre et me coller à lui pour sombrer lentement dans les bras de Morphée. J'ai déjà en tête qu'au réveil, tout à l'heure, je lui ferai sa fête. Ouais, parfaitement.

Pour en revenir au postulat de base qui est que je suis en manque de nicotine, j'ai zero courage à descendre ni même à croiser le regard du type qui me vendra mes cancers en tube.

Flemme.

Je me relève et commence à enlever mes vêtements. Je vais user des dernières traces de motivation qui m'habitent encore pour passer par la case douche rapide et basta. Je pars en direction de la salle de bain et balance enfin mes fringues sales dans le panier qui déborde ; Manuela va encore passer trois plombes à tout laver, la pauvre. Heureusement qu'elle est là, elle aussi, sérieusement. Elle est devenu l'Oracle de cet appartement. Je vais écrire un morceau pour la femme géniale qu'elle est.

La douche me fait un bien fou, je me savonne rapidement et sort tout aussi rapidement pour venir choper une serviette qui traine sur le lavabo. Il est bientôt 7h du matin, est-ce que je fais bien d'aller me pieuter finalement ? Je peux tout aussi bien aller me faire un café et …

- Hayato, viens dormir...

Le beau gosse se distingue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il vient de se réveiller visiblement. Je l'ai pas entendu venir... Ses cheveux noirs sont en bataille et il se frotte les yeux, peinant à les garder ouverts. Il est beau et il est à moi. Le frisson qui me parcourt le corps à sa vue, j'arrive pas à l'endiguer lui. C'est toujours la même, à chaque fois que je pose mes yeux sur lui, j'ai cette vague de fierté manifeste qui me prend au coeur à l'idée qu'il m'appartient. Je suis un putain de possessif et il faut que cette constante demeure sinon je deviendrais cinglé. Il faut que Yamamoto Takeshi reste ma bouée de sauvetage sinon je chercherai même plus à batailler pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. J'aurais plus aucune raison de le faire, en réalité.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? Désolé.

Je continue de me sécher sommairement, les gestes lourds et essuyant en même temps la buée qui a élu domicile sur le miroir au dessus de l'évier. Elle a du mal à partir. C'est pas plus mal à dire vrai, je dois avoir une gueule de chiotte. Manque de sommeil, manque de nicotine, cerveau OUT. Fatality.

- Je t'entendais plus jouer...

Sa voix est basse et chargée de sommeil. Il esquisse un bâillement alors qu'une de ses mains vient frotter sa nuque.

- Ah.

- Tu as besoin de dormir.

Il marque un point.

Je frotte une dernière fois mes cheveux encore quelque peu humide et abandonne la serviette pour aller le rejoindre. Un léger sourire satisfait vient fleurir sur ses lèvres et Il m'attire à lui, en des gestes flegmatiques, emprunts de fatigue ; mon corps nu se colle au sien, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer. Ola. Le deal c'est de dormir, pas que l'excitation me gagne au point d'avoir envie de le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche pour qu'on fasse l'amour comme des damnés. Si mon bas-ventre pouvait éviter de révéler à la terre entière que l'option number two lui convient, ça serait cool. De son côté, Yamamoto fait rien de plus, se contentant de me câliner et d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou, respirant contre ma peau devenue frissonnante.

- Tu sens bon... Mh.

Souvenez-vous, l'art de dire des choses évidentes by Yamamoto Takeshi... Captain Obvious, le retour. J'étire un sourire amusé.

- Dormir, hein ? Que je fais, une voix basse et moqueuse à l'appui.

- Dormir, il répète en esquissant un sourire badin.

Il me relâche et éteint les lumières avant de me pousser vers ma chambre, doucement. Je me rend compte alors en avisant les draps allégrement défait qu'il dormait dans ma chambre donc, et non la sienne. C'est une chose qu'il fait plus que nécessaire ça aussi... Squatter ma piaule. Avant c'était chacun chez soi, maintenant, la tendance penche à ce qu'on dorme et baise souvent dans ma case. En général, il bosse dans sa chambre et ensuite, on se retrouve dans la mienne. A croire que nos deux chambres sont assimilées à deux choses bien distinctes désormais : le boulot et le sérieux pour l'une et la débauche et le stupre pour l'autre. Ça me va, j'ai aucun soucis à ce que ma chambre soit devenu le bordel notoire de l'appartement... Non. Parce que c'est devenu également, la pièce des aveux. Je compte plus le nombre de fois où il m'a répété, sans cesse, après l'amour qu'il était dingue de moi. C'est devenu un nouveau rituel ça... Me dire qu'il m'aime après l'acte. Moi évidemment, j'ai encore du mal mais je sais qu'il sait ce qu'il en retourne vraiment. Il sait que je suis tellement accro à lui que c'en est douloureux. Pour tous les deux. Mais on s'en sort plutôt bien pour l'instant. Je dirais pas que tout est sous contrôle mais on parvient à avoir un semblant de relation plutôt harmonieux et un quotidien qui tient la route et ce malgré tout... Malgré eux, malgré nous et malgré moi.

… Surtout malgré moi.

Yamamoto referme la porte et plonge la pièce dans la pénombre. Il m'attire contre lui et bientôt on se retrouve sous la chaleur des couvertures. Je l'entend pousser un soupir de satisfaction et son torse se colle à moi en corrélation avec son bassin qui se colle contre le bas de mon dos.

- Tu joues toujours aussi bien, tu sais...

Sa voix est un murmure à peine audible contre mon cou. Un chuchotement. Une sorte de secret révélé, là, sous la tiédeur des draps et à l'abri du regard. On ressemble à deux gamins... Son souffle chaud se perd contre mon oreille et il ressert sa prise contre ma taille, me collant d'avantage à lui. Un frisson de plaisir me traverse le corps. Inévitable.

- J'ai joué comme une merde...

- C'était reposant et incroyablement beau... ça m'a bercé et je me suis endormi tout de suite.. Qu'il chuchote alors une nouvelle fois, frottant ses lèvres contre ma peau, ses mains caressant mon torse en de douces caresses.

C'est aérien et ayant visiblement nullement pour but de passer à une vitesse supérieure et purement sexuelle mais merde... Il commence sérieusement à m'exciter.

- Nh... Arrête de me toucher comme ça.

Ma voix se diffuse en un soupir chargé d'envie contre l'oreiller. Putain, qu'il arrête de se frotter contre moi, comme ça.

- Ha ha... Pardon.

- Manuela a raison... On est deux putains d'obsédés incapables de penser à autre chose. J'ai honte de nous, tu sais ?

Son rire léger et fluet me parvient aux oreilles.

- Elle a dit aussi, la fois dernière, je cite – il prend une voix exagérément plus grasse et criarde, à l'image de notre amour de bonne femme, tout en continuant de chuchoter - : « Vos performances physiques incessantes digne d'une production pornographique à gros budget sont la manifestation profonde de votre attirance l'un pour l'autre et, à défaut de parvenir à mettre clairement des mots sur tout ce qui vous habite, vous agissez comme des lapins en rut. Et encore, c'est un euphémisme infâme puisque des lapins en rut ont moins d'aplomb que ce que vous avez dans le pantalon. Bande de détraqués. Vos couilles vont finir par ressembler à des sachets de thé et dans dix ans, vous serez impuissants et deviendrez des pédophiles récidivistes à qui il faudra couper la bite. » … A peu de choses près, j'ai pas tout retenu.

Ah ouais, quand même.

- … J'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle était gore.

Je retiens la violente crise de rire qui menace de sortir. Sacrée Manuela... Vous verrez quand elle débarquera, vous allez rigoler. C'est vraiment une dingue mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est attachante. C'est une des rares personnes dans la courte liste de ceux que je peux blairer a qui je voue une affection sans faille et pourtant ça fait seulement quelques mois qu'on la côtoie. Bref. Elle a pas tout a fait tort. Si ça se trouve, dans quelques années, on sera des monstres eunuques. Autant continuer à profiter maintenant de tout ça. Autant continuer à profiter des prouesses sexuelles de la belle créature collée à moi. A ce propos, la prise contre mon corps s'est relâché et le souffle lent et régulier que je sens contre ma nuque m'informe que le fantasme s'est ré-endormi. Une tombe ce gars. Remarque, il en avait besoin. Être le héros notoire, ça doit vous vider de toute votre énergie. Sourire constamment, être parfait, beau, poli, respectueux, sociable, serrer des mains à n'en plus finir, brosser toute cette bande de cons dans le sens du poil...

… S'accrocher à moi malgré mon caractère et mon comportement de merde. Parvenir à me rendre heureux malgré le point d'honneur mental instauré il y a longtemps et qui, en tout état de cause, m'intimait à ne jamais l'être. Parvenir à transposer mon dégout pour moi-même en un béguin indicible et transcendant pour lui... Ha ha... Réussir, un peu plus chaque jour, à me rendre plus accro que jamais.

Putain, il est pas humain ce gars. Ou alors il est fou. Un peu des deux. Un subtil mélange. Et moi, j'en suis raide dingue. Qui de nous deux est le plus fou, alors ?

- Je t'aime, sale incube.

Personne n'a entendu. Vous n'avez pas entendu. Il n'a pas entendu. Secret défense, OK ? Base 51, Nevada. Si j'apprends qu'il y en qui ont cafté, je m'occupe personnellement de votre cas.

_ZzzzZ..._

**-x-x-**

- Non.

Tsuna étire une grimace désabusée mélangé à sa moue boudeuse favorite et dont je connais les moindre secret depuis le temps. Son con de maque, à quelques pas de là, fait claquer sa langue contre son palais en m'envoyant un regard digne d'un congélateur en surrégime. J'ai toujours cette envie insidieuse et oppressante de lui envoyer ma bière dans la gueule mais je me retiens. Je suis censé être devenu un peu plus sage et détendu... Mais bordel ce qu'Hibari Kyoya peut me mettre de travers rien que par sa simple présence. Il mérite un oscar ce type.

- Je t'en prie Hayato ! Je t'ai jamais rien demandé... Boude à nouveau ma caille en m'adressant son regard de chien battu numéro quatre, la mine triste et les grands yeux larmoyants ; toute la panoplie.

- On va le faire, Tsuna.

Peace Boy ancre alors subitement son regard emplit de gratitude vers Yamamoto qui lui sourit en retour. Et si je lui roulais une pelle tout le temps pour empêcher sa jolie bouche de débiter des bêtises ?

- Hey... C'est à moi qu'il a demandé, que je fais en envoyant un regard noir à mon beau gosse qui, visiblement amusé, m'offre un clin d'oeil rieur pour toute réponse.

- Merci Yamamoto-kun !

- Force est de constater que _tu_ es quelqu'un _d'intéressant_, Takeshi Yamamoto, reprend la congère en m'adressant un sourire de psychopathe fini alors qu'il insiste bien sur l'identité de la personne visée.

Retenez-moi. Je lui adresse un doigt d'honneur pour toutes réponses ; ce a quoi il répond par son célèbre levé d'yeux au plafond intimant comme d'habitude qu'à part Tsuna, personne ou presque ne mérite son intérêt. Tch. Je fini par soupirer en m'affalant dans le canapé puis glisse une nouvelle fois ma bière contre mes lèvres.

Vous voulez savoir ce qui se trame ? Il se passe qu'on est chez Tsuna là, avec Yamamoto. Il nous a invité pour féliciter le beau gosse pour son boulot et de fil en aiguille, il en est venu à demander _ça_. _Me_ demander _ça_ pour être plus exact. Et entre nous, il y a pas moyen que je me coltine une autre plaie à poils dans mon appartement. Nuts qu'il s'appelle. Et présentement, il ronronne comme un bienheureux sur les genoux de Yamamoto. Évidemment. Comment fait ce gars pour attirer les animaux comme ça ? Il est pas humain, je vous le dis. Donc, cette chose est la propriété de Tsuna et son maque et concrètement, ils doivent passer quelques jours chez ses parents ; ce qui implique, et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ni comment d'ailleurs - probablement parce que je suis son meilleur pote... J'avais dit que j'aurais du changer de meilleur ami - que l'on fasse la nounou, donc. Je suis pas emballé du tout. Le truc qui vient bouffer chez nous m'intime pas à l'être ; j'ai un mal énorme avec la race féline. Et elle me le rend bien en général, confère Uri qui peut pas me blairer et réciproquement. Le jour où Yamamoto l'a ramené, j'aurais du le quitter. Parfaitement.

- Tsuna, ma Muse, mon inspiration... On a déjà un truc de ce style chez nous, je reprend, la voix empli de dégout en pensant à cette saleté mais pourtant un mince sourire aux lèvres devant l'expression qu'arbore la glacière face à la familiarité que je peux avoir avec mon meilleur ami.

C'est tellement jouissif en même temps. Hibari déteste que j'use de petits noms affectueux envers Tsuna. Ce gars est jaloux comme un poux et il veut éradiquer de cette planète tout ce qui approche de près ou de loin à son boy-friend. Remarquez, je le comprends... Je suis pareil avec l'imbécile heureux qui s'amuse désormais avec le sac à puces présent sur ses genoux, à ma droite. Ah la la... Me découvrir des points communs avec « La reine des neiges » ici présente me donne envie de me tirer une balle.

- C'est l'histoire de quelques jours, Hayato ! S'il te plait. Yamamoto-kun a déjà accepté de toutes manières.

- Et alors ? C'est pas lui le taulier ! Je m'insurge. Mon avis, tout le monde s'en branle, donc ?

- Tout à fait et ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi ta présence dans cet appartement ou sur cette planète serait proscrite mais manque de chance, Tsunayoshi te qualifie de « meilleur ami ». Je ne perd pas espoir à ce qu'il retrouve la raison un jour ou l'autre.

Ça, c'était Hibari. Va te faire foutre, sale con frigide.

- Kyoya! S'offusque Tsuna en lui lançant un regard faussement outré auquel il répond par un sourire de satisfaction pure et dure. Une malade mental ce gars.

J'étouffe un soupir de dégout supplémentaire. Je l'ai toujours dit et je le répète : je veux pas savoir comment ça se passe entre eux sexuellement parlant. Ça me semble trop glauque et malsain et si j'apprends ce que ce psychopathe fini fait à mon meilleur ami, je vais devenir impuissant.

- Tout va bien se passer. On verra comment il se comporte à l'appartement avec Uri et si ça se passe mal, on le ramènera ici. Vous n'avez qu'à nous laisser un double des clés.

Tch. Des fois, j'aimerais que Yamamoto-je-suis-Dieu et sa fabuleuse capacité à apaiser tout le monde se taise. Trop de puissance dans ce canon, ça me sidère.

Finalement, j'ai pas pu jouer au rabat-joie plus que nécessaire et nous rentrons avec la cage renfermant le monstre number two à l'appartement. C'était Tsuna aussi... Tsuna et Yamamoto. Les deux amours « humains » de ma vie. C'était couru d'avance que j'allais pas faire le poids. La porte se referme et Yamamoto pose prudemment le nouveau locataire au sol avant d'ouvrir la petite porte en métal. De mon côté, j'ai eu le temps depuis d'aller m'acheter des cigarettes et j'en allume une avec toute l'urgence que ça implique. Je tire avec satisfaction sur le cylindre de tabac et expire avec autant d'aplomb. Le truc qui ressemble plus à une espèce de lion minuscule plutôt qu'à un chat – c'est quoi comme race, sans déconner ? - sort doucement de sa prison et foule le sol de l'appartement. Je l'observe, un soupir désabusé à l'appui avant de sursauter en sentant le beau gosse se glisser derrière moi et passer ses bras autour de ma taille.

- T'es sexy quand tu boudes...

- Tu fais chier, nh.

Un rire doux et moqueur se glisse contre mon cou et je frissonne, coupable, d'abdiquer aussi facilement et honteusement face à lui. A bien y réfléchir, je suis sur que tout ce flan visant à féliciter Yamamoto pour son boulot était une vaste mascarade pour finalement arriver à ses fins. Si le beau gosse avait pas été là, Tsuna devait savoir que j'allais clairement refuser... Enfin c'était le deal, j'imagine. Ce gars est plus vicieux que je le pensais. Vivre avec Hibari le rend plus fourbe qu'il ne l'est et je me dis encore une fois qu'il faudrait que je lui fasse le topo concernant leur relation et le sauve d'une vie de perdition avec ce con. Manque de bol, je le ferai jamais parce que... Et ça m'arrache la gueule de l'avouer, Tsuna est heureux comme jamais depuis qu'ils sont ensembles. Oui, mon meilleur ami est heureux en amour... C'est définitif, je comprendrais jamais comment on peut associer « bonheur » et « Hibari Kyoya ». Bref.

- Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux manger ?

La voix du beau gosse me sort de mes pensées et j'étire un sourire en me retournant pour venir lui faire face. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure en un geste tout sauf anodin et vient attraper le col de sa chemise laissée lâche contre son corps. Deux boutons sont allègrement ouvert et l'ébauche de ses clavicules se distingue de façon gourmande.

- Ouais. Et j'ai super faim. Une dalle monstre.

Yamamoto reste parfaitement immobile. Il plisse les yeux d'amusement et m'adresse un sourire faussement interrogateur. Ce sourire même qui indique clairement qu'il sait de quoi je parle mais pour le _fun_, pour le jeu et pour la séduction, il feinte l'ignorance. Mh. Je commence à le connaître, que dis-je ? je le connais par coeur. Je tire une nouvelle fois sur ma cigarette et passe ma main sous sa chemise cette fois-ci, venant coller lentement son corps au mien.

- Ça répond pas à ma question, il susurre en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille, joueur.

Un long et grisant frisson longe ma colonne vertébrale pour élire aussitôt domicile dans mon bas ventre. La trahison par le corps, round 87815588521782. Il y a des moments... Non, souvent plutôt, j'aimerais être un putain de robot à son contact. Je voudrais que mon corps arrête de réagir aussi humainement en sa présence. C'est obsédant. Profondément et totalement extatique. De l'ordre de l'abus, même.

- C'était une vraie question ?

- C'était une vraie question.

Petit malin, va. Le moment est cependant de courte durée puisque mon horrible vice se rappelle à moi en commençant à me brûler le bout des doigts.

- Mmh. Cendrier.

Il avise le tas de cendre à nos pieds et fini par s'éloigner en étirant une moue faussement déçue. Je lève les yeux au ciel d'amusement et file en direction de la cuisine pour écraser mon mégot dans le petit cendrillon en cristal qui trône sur la table. J'en profite pour jeter son contenu par la même occasion et chipe deux bières dans le frigo. Deux coups de décapsuleur plus tard, je reviens dans l'entrée pour finir par me stopper à la porte du salon. Le beau gosse est adossé dans l'encadrement et m'intime, d'un mouvement de tête silencieux, de venir voir ce qu'il se trame dans la pièce. Je le rejoins et lui tend sa bière qu'il accepte volontiers avant d'ancrer mes yeux face à moi et de froncer les sourcils.

- Donc, ce truc a visiblement de bons goûts.

Yamamoto laisse échapper un soupir amusé avant d'amener le goulot de sa bouteille contre ses lèvres. Face à nous, le chat de Tsuna se pavane comme un diable sur le piano, s'agitant comme un bienheureux contre la surface lisse et noire de l'instrument. Ça en serait presque mignon... Presque.

- Je crois qu'il a trouvé sa place.

- Si je trouve _une seule_ trace de griffures, je le donne au restau chinois du coin.

Je grogne. Si jamais cette chose fait un seul bobo à mon nouvel amour, je le tue. Et rien ni personne ne m'en empêchera. Uri, cette saloperie, a déjà dévasté le canapé et avec celui-ci, sans déconner, si je découvre _une_ marque, _une seule_ trace de...

- Calmes-toi... J'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait envie d'y faire ses griffes. Regarde-le...

Nuts se couche doucement et de tout son long sur mon bébé et on l'entend bientôt ronronner de bonheur. C'est sérieux ? Je lève les yeux au ciel et avise le profil de Yamamoto qui est attendri puissance mille et sourit comme un idiot. Encore. Ce gars est tellement une bête de sexe et la virilité incarnée que j'en oublierai presque qu'il est aussi sensible qu'une fille face à tout êtres vivants ayant des poils, des plumes ou que sais-je encore... Oui, Takeshi Yamamoto devient une pâquerette face aux animaux. Ça vous en bouche un coin ? Il m'a dit une fois qu'il aurait aimé avoir un chien. Je lui ai répondu qu'il pouvait aller se gratter. En y réfléchissant bien, c'est probablement pour se venger qu'il a ramené l'autre cas social félin qui vient taper l'incruste quand ça l'arrange. C'est bon, je déteste ce type et toutes ces mièvreries notoires me saoulent. Je vais le quitter, il a qu'à vivre avec soixante-seize chats ou chiens.

- Héé, reviens ici...

Alors que je rebrousse chemin pour repartir dans la cuisine et m'éloigner de cette ambiance malsaine débordant de fleurs et de coca cola tiède, le beau gosse me rattrape et m'attire à nouveau contre lui. Il sourit contre mon oreille et frotte doucement sa joue contre la mienne.

- Arrête de bouder, Hayato...

- Je boude pas, putain-de-merde. Nh.

- Tu es en colère parce que j'ai accordé plus d'attention à un chat qu'à toi l'espace de cinq minutes, ha ha.

Il affirme ça en rigolant, de surcroit. L'idée de lui rouler un patin H24 pour qu'il la boucle fonctionne toujours non ? Grmbl. Saloperie d'incube. J'ai tellement envie de lui clouer le bec avec ma propre audace. Comprendre, avec ma bouche. Depuis que je le connais, ma bouche s'appelle Audace.

- Takeshi Yamamoto, je crois que vous faites preuve d'un égocentrisme exacerbé peu scrupuleux et pardonnez-moi de vous l'apprendre, vous n'êtes pas le nombril du monde.

Nouveau soupir amusé côté belle gueule. Je me force à pas rire parce que ma connerie m'amuse malgré tout.

- Je t'aime.

Nouveau frisson enivrant côté italien. Italien débordant de mauvaise foi, encore. Ça me semble utile de le préciser à nouveau. Inlassablement. Je suis un puits de mauvaise foi. Mais je me soigne. La preuve : je _sais_ que j'en déborde tellement que ça en devient ridicule et de fait, outrageusement risible.

- Nh.

- Toi aussi, tu m'aimes.

Oui. Tout à fait. Et tu le sais. Je sais que tu le sais. Mais comme d'habitude, il est question de me le faire dire, donc. C'est pas un aveux. Non. Puisque tout le monde est au courant. Moi, lui, vous, eux. Le monde entier sait que Takeshi Yamamoto et Hayato Gokudera sont dingues l'un de l'autre. Je suis même sûr qu'un jour, un imbécile heureux ou une imbécile heureuse remarquez, en fera un roman ou un film.**  
><strong>

- Va te fai...

- Tu l'as dit ce matin avant de dormir.

**Fuck. You.**

- J'ai surtout dit que t'étais un sale incube de mphf... !

Bonne idée. Ça m'évitera de déblatérer conneries sur conneries encore et de fait, m'enfoncer dans mon pathétisme notoire. Le beau gosse a tourné mon visage vers le sien et ses lèvres se sont soudés brusquement aux miennes. Un gémissement de surprise puis – très – vite de bien-être m'échappe et il ne faut que quelques malheureuses secondes pour que j'autorise sa langue, avide, à venir rencontrer la mienne. C'est bon. C'est comme filer sa dose d'héroïne à un camé. C'est jouissif. Les baisers du beau gosse sont toujours aussi déroutants. Sa langue qui s'enroule à la mienne avec fougue et dextérité font rapidement grimper la chaleur dans les moindres recoins de mon corps. Il sait y faire. Il a toujours su. Il me retourne la tête. Il me retourne le coeur. Il me retourne le corps... Il fait ce qu'il veut de moi, quand il veut, où il veut.

… Et je dois être un putain de maso parce que j'adore ça.


End file.
